


Prison Cell

by 020327



Category: Prison Cell - Fandom
Genre: 3p, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/020327/pseuds/020327
Summary: 成人车
Relationships: 权恩妃/姜惠元, 权恩妃/宫胁咲良
Kudos: 13





	Prison Cell

🔞🔞🔞

一种不知由来的兴奋恶意，让正坐在会议室开会的宫胁咲良突然心跳如擂鼓。

这种感觉……她皱起了眉，那股莫名的情绪来得快去得也快，像是错觉一样，但宫胁咲良很清楚这不是错觉。

从小到大，每当她出现这种感觉，过不了多久小她的一岁妹妹闯的祸就会败露出来，而这次恐怕也不例外。

宫胁咲良站起身，会议室另一端正在汇报的下属立刻闭上嘴，会议桌周围的人都朝她看过来。

“我有些急事需要马上去处理，高文，你接着主持会议，晚点把结果传真给我就行。”简短地嘱咐过后，宫胁咲良快步离开了会议室。

驱车驶向自家位于郊区山上的宅邸，中途宫胁咲良不抱希望地打了姜惠元的电话，结果是不出意料地无人接听。

虽然给那个恶劣的妹妹收拾烂摊子已经是一种习惯了，但这一次宫胁咲良却感觉到了超乎寻常的焦灼感。就像有什么超出她承受能力的可怕事情正在发生一样。

意识到自己反常的情绪，而宫胁咲良的直觉向来很准，所以她也很相信自己的直觉——有这样的心态为前提，她提高了车速，以在交通法规允许内的最大速度赶到了家门口。

家里的气氛也很奇怪，宫胁咲良经常会加班，为了来回方便她很少住在这边的家里，两人的父亲也早就因为身体原因出国疗养去了，所以这栋宅子里一般只有姜惠元和一群佣人在。

宫胁咲良回来的时候，在内宅伺候的佣人都被  
姜惠元赶到了一楼，并且被严厉地下达了绝对不能踏进二楼一步的命令。

不祥的预感越来越浓重，宫胁咲良三步并作两步地冲上了二楼，直奔姜惠元的卧室。

与宫胁咲良的风格截然不同，她这位性格张扬浮夸的妹妹的卧室主色调是黑红二色，宫胁咲良也很少踏足这里。

而此刻她推开虚掩着的卧室门，看见姜惠元正待在她那张铺着黑色床单的大床上，身下压着一个女人。

数缕丝缎一样墨色的黑发从两人身下铺展开，看得出来有着相当的长度。

宫胁咲良印象中有着这样一头长发的女人只有一个。

房间里的人也察觉到开门的动静，姜惠元直起身回过头，深棕的眼瞳微微眯起来，那张和宫胁咲良不一样风格却同样的俊美脸庞露出微微遗憾的神情：“你怎么突然回来了？”

被她骑在身下的女人轻轻呜咽了一声。

宫胁咲良一震，她走过去，终于看见了那张原本被姜惠元挡住的脸——权恩妃那双漂亮的眸泪光盈盈，哀哀望着她，她的手被银亮的手铐分别铐在床头，下半身则被姜惠元牢牢压制住，几乎动弹不得，身上只穿了一件轻薄得近乎半透明的白色长裙，从裙子底下隐隐勾勒出  
的轮廓可以看出，里面大概什么都没穿。

“你在干什么？”宫胁咲良压抑着怒气质问她。

“帮你啊，你不是喜欢这个 Omega 很久了吗？我给你把她弄回来了，本来想调教好了再送到你床上的，结果你居然这么快就回来了。”姜惠元笑嘻嘻地回答，一边用手粗鲁地揉捏着权恩妃的胸，权恩妃咬着唇屈辱地涨红了脸，恨恨瞪向身上的人。

“你……快把她放了！她已经和别人有婚约了！”  
宫胁咲良被她这幅若无其事的态度气到，劈手过去揪住了她的衣领呵斥道，“快松手！”

姜惠元冷下脸：“你先松手。”

宫胁咲良看她那手总算从权恩妃身上离开  
了，便也松了手，只是脸色黑沉沉地难看极了：“这事与你无关。”

“怎么跟我没关系，你太没用会让我也很没面子  
啊。”说着，姜惠元起身下了床，宫胁咲良这才看到权恩妃还被戴上了脚镣，一只银环扣在她白嫩的脚踝上，与床头的铁花栏杆之间用一根细细的锁链连接，锁链有多出的长度可供权恩妃活动，姜惠元刚一离开她就慌张地蜷起了下身。

“明明是用权力就可以轻而易举弄到手的东西，你偏要玩什么纯情，连喜欢的人都被抢走了还不敢出手，真是让人忍无可忍。”姜惠元走到桌子边，瞥一眼桌子上亮着屏的电脑，“既然你都回来了，那你就把这女人上了吧，等到标记以后再跟她家里说一声，把那个什么狗屁婚约取  
消了就行了。”

宫胁咲良看向被铐在床上的权恩妃，她显然  
受到了不小的惊吓，脸色惨白，却又出于对宫胁咲良人品的信任而恳求地看着她：“不要……咲良……你放我回去好不好？”

“闭嘴。”姜惠元冷冰冰扫了权恩妃一眼。也不知道之前发生过什么，权恩妃居然真的乖乖闭上了嘴巴，只是眼睛还是那样看着宫胁咲良。

宫胁咲良又是心疼又是恼怒，对姜惠元说：“你胡说什么，强行标记 Omega 是违法的，而且……”她忽然顿了顿，努力压下涌上嗓子眼的苦涩感继续说，“而且恩妃有选择嫁给谁的自由……”

姜惠元嗤笑一声：“我才不管她要嫁给谁，总之今天我把人给你弄过来了，你上也得上不上也得上，顺便告诉你，我刚刚给她换衣服的时候还顺手拍了一些有意思的照片，如果你不肯，就连我也不知道那些照片最后会跑到什么地方去哦？”

“……你！”宫胁咲良很想冲上去给她一拳，只  
是她现在常年坐办公室，虽然没有落下锻炼，身手到底还是不如一直在坚持练习各种体术的 姜惠元，于是忍了又忍，只说，“我不会那么做的，你也不能那么做，钥匙在哪里？快把她放回去。”

“我可没那个耐心跟你谈判，照片我已经设置了三个小时以后自动上传，你看着办吧。”姜惠元抱着臂倚坐在桌边，一脸的好整以暇，“三个小时，你要做什么都够了，别让我太失望哦，咲良？”

“……”

宫胁咲良沉默下来。

床上听到了全程对话的权恩妃紧张地看着她——宫胁咲良还是一身正式的黑色西装，领带打得一丝不苟，半长的栗发也整整齐齐束在脑后，大概是刚从什么重要场合赶过来的——她低着头，细碎的额发垂下来，那双墨色的眼眸隐在阴影里。

一旁的姜惠元有着跟她相似的面孔，区别只在于气质神情和瞳色，她穿着黑色背心和热裤，抱着臂看着宫胁咲良，微微挑着眉头一脸的饶有兴致，似乎在欣赏对方挣扎为难的表情。  
一阵难熬的沉默过去，宫胁咲良终于抬起手，开始解脖子上的领带。

“不……”意识到她最终的决定，权恩妃绝望  
地低喃一声，“咲良……不要……”

宫胁咲良已经迅速地摘下领带脱下了西装外套，她把衣服扔在床边的矮柜上，然后动作僵硬地上了床，覆在权恩妃身上。

“对不起……请你忍耐一下……”她一边解开腰间  
的皮带一边俯下身，贴在她耳边说，声音低哑，“放心，我不会标记你。”

“不……”权恩妃才刚发出一个音节，就被她  
捏着下巴吻住了。

她们之间还从来没有过这样的亲密举动，一直以来，宫胁咲良对她都很绅士，和她最亲近的接触也只不过是曾经相拥着跳过一支舞而已。

清凉而微甜的气息，那大概是宫胁咲良的Alpha信息素的味道，权恩妃看着宫胁咲良闭上眼，纤长浓密的睫毛颤抖着，她的眉头也紧紧皱着，只有吻是热烈且深情的。

宫胁咲良本来想尽快完事，没有打算这么亲吻权恩妃的，只是当她望着对方近在咫尺的鲜红嘴唇时，发现自己已经无法再抑制内心深处对她的强烈渴望，哪怕明明知道自己现在的做法与犯罪无异，哪怕导致了这一切发生的，她的亲妹妹正在一旁看好戏一样看着她们，宫胁咲良也依然吻了上去。

这是被逼无奈的做法……既然不得不做，那么，至少要做得舒服一点。

她是这样想的，即使她为自己这样的想法感到羞愧不已，但身体却再诚实不过地照做了。

权恩妃紧紧闭着嘴巴，她就只是吮吸着对方的  
嘴唇，贪婪地汲取着原本以为这一辈子都无法触碰到的香甜柔软，权恩妃因为Alpha信息素的压力在她身下发着抖，泪珠一连串的落下来，宫胁咲良疼惜地一一吮干。

“对不起……恩妃……”宫胁咲良一边喃喃道着歉，一边把手伸进权恩妃的裙底，抚摸她光滑圆润的臀，指尖稍微用力，微微陷进了柔软的肌肤里揉捏。

权恩妃听到她的呼吸声终于微微粗重起来，灼  
热的吻渐渐蔓延至颈间，在对方的嘴唇接触到脖子上腺体的部位时，她猛地绷紧了身体，宫胁咲良也注意到了她的紧张，连忙移开了嘴唇，又去舔吻下方的锁骨。

这一切都被旁观的姜惠元尽收眼底，她也料到一下子要宫胁咲良去强行标记别人实在有点太为难这家伙了，不过就算是现在这样的画面也足够令她愉悦了，她上前几步，拖了把椅子坐在床边托着腮继续围观。

与几乎已经完全迷乱的宫胁咲良不同，权恩妃虽然身体上也或多或少出现了一些反应，但她勉强还保持着一丝清醒，听到一旁的声音便扭过头去看，正对上姜惠元那张似笑非笑的脸。

正巧这时宫胁咲良隔着衣服吮住了她的乳尖，姜惠元显然也看见了，她十分恶劣地对着权恩妃伸出舌尖慢条斯理地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

先前被她强行换衣服顺便被毫不客气地吃了一顿豆腐的权恩妃顿时涨红了脸，她连忙扭过头不敢再看姜惠元，可是被注视的感觉如芒在背，那种羞耻感仿佛让她连身体都变得敏感不少，接连两下都被宫胁咲良弄得呻吟出声来。

她给出的反应让宫胁咲良也有些激动，亲吻和抚摸的力道都加重了不少，她注意到权恩妃的脖子和肩上已经留下了不少看起来是姜惠元的杰作的红痕，便用了点力气把那些痕迹都盖下去。

那件姜惠元给换上的裙子设计得很方便穿脱，不过穿着也别有一番情趣，轻薄的衣料下面隐隐看得出粉白的肉色，尤其是胸前两点，那里的布料被宫胁咲良吮湿了以后几乎形同虚设，艳丽的红色顶端湿漉漉地硬挺着，让宫胁咲良流连忘返。

她的手抚进权恩妃腿间，手指接触到不着寸缕的下体时那里已经难耐地潮湿了一片，她拨弄着那湿软的花瓣，滑腻的蜜液不断从里面泌出，权恩妃呜咽着想要夹紧双腿，却被压住她的 Alpha 强势地分开，被迫将秘处展示在她的面前。

湿漉漉的粉色花瓣绽放着，因为羞耻和渴望像是在发抖一样微微开合，晶莹的蜜液沾湿了柔软的浅色体毛，散发着属于 Omega 的馥郁幽香，宫胁咲良忍不住把嘴唇贴上去，重重落下一吻。

“啊——”原本就已经到了极限的权恩妃顿时  
尖叫出声，她棕眸盈着水光，不敢看那个大  
喇喇坐在一边围观着她们的那个人，她想伸手把腿间那个脑袋推开，但是两只手都被铐在床头，她再怎么挣扎也只是让锁链发出一阵阵响声而已。

权恩妃激烈的反应总算让宫胁咲良稍微回过  
了神，她支起身安抚地亲吻权恩妃的脸颊，一边褪下裤子，将早就胀大得极致、坚硬如铁的腺体抵进权恩妃的腿间，光滑硕大的冠头贴着湿热的穴口蹭动，周边的软肉像是小嘴一样吮吸着腺体顶端，让宫胁咲良舒服得头皮发麻。

她抓着权恩妃的臀肉缓缓挺腰，把自己一点一  
点挤进去，虽然已经有足够的润滑，但过于粗大的性器还是撑得权恩妃连连叫痛，从未曾被入侵过的处地被占有，不适的胀痛让她的眼泪像断了线的珠子一样不住往下掉。

过于紧致的甬道让宫胁咲良进入得也十分吃力，汹涌的欲望在性器根部鼓动着，似乎随时都会奔涌而出，她深吸了一口气，把权恩妃的双腿屈起压在她胸前，然后挺腰重重顶了进去。

权恩妃的双手紧紧抓着手铐上的锁链，在宫胁咲良开始律动之后呜咽地叫起来，呻吟声随着宫胁咲良渐渐加快的动作而越发高亢，内壁的软肉死死绞着不断侵入的性器，越来越多的滑腻热液润滑着交合处，方便那巨物将她完全贯穿。

权恩妃哭叫着紧闭双眼，脑海中只剩下体传来  
强烈的快感——灼热的粗硕性器每一次进入都凶狠地抵进最深处，凹凸不平的表面摩擦着内壁，顶端更是时常撞上最深处的花心，撞得她腰腹又酸又麻，之前那一点疼痛早就被快感掩盖得一丝不剩。

忽然像是有无数绚烂的烟火在夜空中绽开，她在脑海里的那片绚烂中剧烈地颤抖起来，伏在她身上的人被忽然绞紧并且痉挛起来的肉壁夹得闷哼一声，与权恩妃一同释放出来。

宫胁咲良喘着气，支起身，努力用平静冷淡的语气问一旁的人：“可以了吗？”

“比我想象得快呢，”姜惠元托着腮笑得揶揄，在满意地看到宫胁咲良因为难堪涨红的耳朵以后又慢悠悠补充一句，“不过我没想到你居然就这么射进去了，万一她怀孕了怎么办？”

感觉到身下柔软的娇躯再度僵硬起来，宫胁咲良懊恼地皱皱眉，正要说什么，却又听到姜惠元说：“嘛，不过也没关系，如果让你负责的话不是正中下怀吗？”

宫胁咲良下意识看权恩妃，对方却别开脸闭上眼睛，眼角还挂着泪珠。 心中顿时一痛，宫胁咲良哑着嗓子艰难地说：“她……还可以吃药。”

“也是。”姜惠元若有所思地点点头，她往椅背上一靠，“哦，对了。”她做出一副猛地想起什么事来的表情，只是眼底的恶劣笑意让这表情看起来分外虚伪，“我得告诉你一件事，姐姐。”

“什么？”看着她的表情，宫胁咲良忽然有不好的预感。

“其实我根本没拍什么三小时之后发送的照片哦，不过呢，刚刚你干的这些好事，我倒是都拍下来了。”


End file.
